Reencuentro
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Seg. parte de The Lover After Me ,de Lucy C. , un ansiado reencuentro aclarara muchas cosas para Tomy.


Reencuentro :

Por: Lucy C.

Kimberly abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse de frente a aquel chico que había sido su primer amor, y al cual había abandonado al irse a Florida

Kim: Espera un momento. (dijo mientras quitaba al cadena del pasador de la puerta) Quieres pasar?

Tommy: Si… claro

Dijo entrando al apartamento mientras Kimberly cerraba la puerta; un torbellino indescriptible de emociones azotaba su espíritu.

Kim: Siéntate… quieres tomar algo?

Tommy: No quiero molestarte

Kim: No es molestia (dijo entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador); Tengo soda y refresco…

Tommy: Soda está bien.

Kimberly sacó dos sodas, lanzándoles una a Tommy, este la atrapó pero no la abrió. Kim regresó a la sala y se sentó frente a él. Antes de que Tommy llegara, ella se encontraba haciendo ejercicio, así que vestía una blusa rosa corta y unos shorts negros. Tommy la observó en silencio mientras pasaba la soda de una mano a la otra.

Kim: Cómo has estado?

Tommy: Creo que tal como me veo, y tú?

Kim: Igual: supongo… y a qué te dedicas últimamente?

I've been trying to reach you (He tratado de verte)  
'cause I have something to say (Porque tengo algo que decir)  
But you're talking about (Pero tú hablas acerca)  
nothing at all (De nada al final)  
And you're slipping away (Y me estás evadiendo)

Tommy: Bueno; en mi tiempo libre entreno un poco en carreras de autos… No esperabas verme cierto?

Kim: (esquivó la profunda mirada de Tommy, no esperaba que le preguntara eso) A decir verdad… no.

Tommy: Porqué no me avisaste que habías vuelto? Me habría gustado ir a saludarte ese día…

Kim: creí que no querrías verme…

Tommy: Porqué?

Kim: Bueno… podías haber estado molesto conmigo…

Tommy: Molesto…?

We were crying together (Llorábamos juntos)  
It was a log time ago (Hace ya muy atrás)  
Before you walk out the door (antes de que te fueras)  
And leave me this way. (Dejándome así)

Kim: …Bueno…no lo sé…

Dijo moviendo al cabeza, Tommy colocó la soda en la mesa que separaba un sillón del otro, y respiró profundamente como para aclarar sus pensamientos; habían tantas cosas que quería decir, pero simplemente… las palabras parecían haber huido de sus labios.

Just hear what I say (Sólo escúchame)  
You Make me feel (Me haces sentir)  
You make me real (Me haces ser real)  
For the rest of my days (Por el resto de mi vida)  
In so many ways (De muchas maneras)  
You make me feel (Me haces sentir)

Tommy: (se levantó y se acercó a Kimberly, acuclillándose frente a ella) Mírame…(suavemente la hizo volver el rostro hacia él) Porqué habría de molestarme contigo?

Kim: (bajó los ojos) Bueno… después de todo este tiempo y lo que ha pasado…

Tommy: no me importa…

Kim: No me odias por haberte dejado como lo hice?

Tommy: No, no te odio… pero… porqué lo hiciste?

Kim: Bueno… no quería que estuvieras atado a mi; además cuando conocí a ese chico me sentía tan sola que creí que era mejor así.

I've been trying to leave you (Traté de dejarte)  
Why should we go on like these (Porqué seguir así)  
But my heart can't breathe (Pero mi corazón muere)  
When I hear you say (Al oírte decir)  
Is better this way (Es mejor así)

Kim: (sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas) Perdóname Tommy… se que te hice mucho daño…

Tommy: Pero quizá aun puedas repararlo…

Kimberly observó directamente a los ojos de Tommy, los cuales la observaban con mucha calma y calidez.

You Make me feel (Me haces sentir)  
You make me real (Me haces ser real)  
For the rest of my days (por el resto de mi vida)  
In so many ways (De muchas maneras)  
You make me feel (Me haces sentir)

Kim: Aun sientes algo por mi?

Tommy: Si Kim… y tú?

Ten thousand light-years away from you (Diez mil años luz lejos de ti)  
Keep thinking maybe it's time to let go (Me hacen pensar quizá es hora de olvidar)  
But for the end of the day (Pero al final del día)  
I still want to say 'Do you' (aun querré decir 'quieres')

Kimberly observó los ansiosos ojos de Tommy, y entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para luego acercarse lentamente a sus labios y besarlo apasionadamente por largo tiempo.

Kim: Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Tommy sólo respondió con un nuevo beso.

You Make me feel (Me haces sentir) You Make me feel (Me haces sentir)  
You make me real (Me haces ser real)  
For the rest of my days (por el resto de mi vida)  
In so many ways (De muchas maneras)  
You make me feel (Me haces sentir)

Mas tarde; los dos se encontraban abrazados, ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tommy mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Kim: Creo que debía haberte avisado que volvería desde antes; …Tommy?

Dijo levantando la vista para encontrar los ojos de Tommy.

Tommy: Que ocurre preciosa?

Kim: Perdóname… me di cuenta de que te amaba hasta que ya te había herido.

Tommy: No te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Kim: Crees que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Tommy: (sonrió) Claro preciosa… si empezamos ahora (dijo mientras la besaba).

Kim: Te amo Tommy…

Tommy: Yo también te amo Kim.

I've been trying to reach you (He tratado de verte)  
'cause I have something to say (Porque tengo algo que decir)  
For the rest of my days (por el resto de mi vida)  
In so many ways (De muchas maneras)  
You make me feel (Me haces sentir)

Fin

he aquí la segunda parte de The Lover After Me (Tu Amor Después De Mi) de Lucy Cano , quiero aclarar que no pretendo quedarme con el credito , por eso pongo el nombre de la autora original , quien hace tiempo me habia permitido publicar sus fanfics en otras paginas si lo deseaba , un fic muy bueno que no queria que se perdiera , digamos que yo solo soy el distribuidor , je,je,je , Saludos y ojala les guste.


End file.
